Loveless: A NarutoLoveless Crossover
by Chinadoll1231
Summary: Sasuke was a popular average child. That was 2 years ago... Now he's cold, cynical, and far from average with an abusive mother and a brother recently deceased. This story is a journey to find friends, love, and sinister intent. may be changed to M later


Prolouge

"Aniki!!"

That day, Sasuke had found his brother's dead body. He was only in 4th grade. It was going to be summer vacation in a matter of days; his charred body didn't fit in the picture.

"The circumstances leading to his death are inconclusive, but it seems to be a homicide. Every scrap of evidence is gone. Only his teeth remain."

"Dental records show he is male, age 19. He has been identified by a family member as Itachi Uchiha."

"Did he have any enemies?"

"No… no… Itachi was such a sweet boy, he wouldn't harm a fly!"

"Did he get into any recent arguments?"

"No…. Not that I'm aware of, he was a very agreeable boy."

"Ma'am, do you have any idea of who could've done this?"

"I…. I wish I did know… I… He was such a loving caring boy…. No… I know who did it! It was him!! I know it's him!! It could only be him!!

"Ma'am! Please calm down! Will you please tell me the name of the killer?"

"It was Sasuke… RRRRAAAGGGHHH!! I know it was you, Sasuke!! Mothers know everything!! It's your entire fault, Sasuke!! It's because you changed; I want my old Sasuke back. Bring back Itachi!"

"She's crazy, she's absolutely crazy. She thinks it's her younger son, Sasuke."  
"It couldn't be him, could it?"

"No, are you crazy too? He's only a 4th grader; he has no motive. I think his mother is abusive. Have you seen the bruises on that child? Maybe this is a case for child services."

"What about the killer? Do we have any leads?"

"No, I think this is a closed case; we'll just wait for any witnesses. But I think, we should just file it away; it'll be impossible to find the killer now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right; poor kid though."

* * *

Chapter 1

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone, be nice to him." Kakashi-sensei's monotone voice rang throughout the classroom. Sasuke remained silent as he walked past rows of desks to the spot that the teacher directed. He spotted several cliques already; nothing unusual and unlike every other school he has been in. In the left were the popular boys, the right seemed to consist of girls all gossiping, and on various sides of the classroom were smaller side groups.

"Ano, Uchiha-san!" a nervous voice rang out. He turned his head slightly and saw, from the corner of his eye, a girl gazing at him. He responded by looking back. They stared at one another for a few seconds before she started fidgeting. "Um… d-do you have a c-cell phone? Who's your favorite a-actor? What's your favorite movie? D-do you have any hobbies?" she apprehensively blurts out. Sasuke doesn't get a chance to respond, as she rambled on. "Ah… w-well, you see, the girls wanted me to ask you", she gestures to the right side of the room.

"Oi! Hinata! Don't say we're the ones who want to ask him, because you did that of your own violation." a pink haired girl barks out.

"S-sorry Sakura-san." Hinata fretfully answers back. "Well, Uchiha-san, umm… do you?"

Sasuke can see that Hinata was clearly being bullied into doing something she didn't want to. This seemed to happen in all schools. In the last school, the girl's name was Amber, and the one before was Mandy, but regardless of names, they were always the same. These girls always had a quality that made them stand out, something that other girls would target and use against them, because of their soft, sensitive personality. And they would use this girl to their advantage until they tired of her. It was pathetic.

"Don't ask me things that you don't want to know yourself. And I don't have a cell phone, you stalker. Even if I did, I wouldn't give out the number to you. I don't even know you, why would I just hand my number to you? And as for the other questions, I don't watch television, and I don't have any interests." Sasuke then turned away from her, and refused to acknowledge her for the rest of that day.


End file.
